


Shiro loves you baby

by Vallfalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff I think, M/M, Sheith Month 2017
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallfalls/pseuds/Vallfalls
Summary: Mes sheith! Disfruten.





	1. Chapter 1

-Y así es como va la ecuación.- Shiro explicaba mientras Keith lo observaba de reojo sin prestar mucha atención al libro.- Una vez que le pillas el truco es más sencilla de utilizar la... ¿Oye me prestas atención?

-Si señor.

-Mis ojos están aquí, Keith. -suavemente habló, suave debían de sentirse esos labios en los propios, en su cuello, en sus mejillas. Suave era en lo que podía pensar el de ojos violáceos, mejillas sonrojadas, ojos rasgados ¿eso era delineador?

-Si señor...

Shiro volteó los ojos, era la tercera vez que trataba de explicarle el mismo ejercicio a Keith y aunque intento no podía concentrarse el otro muchacho, solo que con decir que ni se había dado cuenta de que era el mismo ejemplo que le había colocado veces anteriores. El libro tenía un borrón donde había hecho anteriormente el ejercicio. Suspiró y tomó el borrador para ir por el cuarto intento, 

-Creo que es mejor que nos tomemos un descanso.

-Si señ--

-No digas eso otra vez, por favor.- se levantó dispuesto a ir por algo de beber. -¿Quieres algo? 

-Ah si.- Tus labios, sobre los míos.- Agua esta bien, leeré un poco lo que me explicaste mientras.

-Bien ya regreso.

El mayor se alejó saliendo al pasillo, ese chico lo iba a volver loco, si de por si ya notaba la tensión entre ambos el no hacía nada para mejorarlo, lo único que hacían cuando se reunían a "estudiar", era eso, mirarse y rozarse en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad, ya sea un toque de dedos, un choque de hombros leve o el hecho de que el que invitaba a hacerle esos pequeños toques era el mismo Keith, pero el de ojos violáceos nunca había iniciado un contacto. Al parecer le bastaba con observarlo sin decir alguna palabra que lo distrajera de contarle cada uno de los vellos de la piel, sí así de acosado se sentía con Keith pero no es que no le gustara todo lo contrario.

Apoyó las caderas contra la encimera  y soltó un suspiro, de acuerdo iba a actuar por impulso por una vez justo como Keith se iba a los golpes cuando niños, solo que esta vez sería un K.O. directo al dueño de ojos violáceos (o eso esperaba él). Abrió la nevera tomo dos botellitas de agua y las llevo a la pequeña sala del apartamento.

Colocó ambas botellitas en la mesa apartadas de los libros y obligó a Keith a darse la vuelta, que lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos en desafío, a saber que habrá estado pensando.

-Shiro ¿hay algún problema? Te ves alterado. -Suave y sutil, Keith no era precisamente alguna de esas dos pero estaba bien, el era más del tipo directo y sin anestesia, pero en cuanto se trataba de emociones que ni fueran la ira o alguna semejante era torpe.

\- Si señor. - Shiro acercó sus manos al rostro del otro y pasando una por detrás de su cabeza hasta alcanzar la nuca, acariciando con calma el cabello de allí y tirando hacia delante, a centímetros de el rostro con expresión de poema y mejillas suaves rojas, dudó, dudó por un segundo de hacer lo iba a hacer. Keith no lo dejo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y agarrando la camisa del otro lo movió hacia su cara propia chocando labios con nariz y soltando un quejido. 

Shiro río moviendo sus manos a los laterales de las mejillas de Keith rozando sus pulgares contra la piel caliente y las pestañas delicadas le besó la nariz como una mariposa, para bajar a sus labios y juntarlos en un beso calmado y superficial.

\- ¿Me prestaras atención ahora? -susurró besando y tocando su frente con la de Keith que se negaba a abrir los ojos aún. 

\- Si... Señor. - abrió por fin sus ojos y le dió un tope a Shiro con la frente que le dejo doliendo. - La próxima... No será tan fácil como esta.


	2. Hades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith solía pensar mucho en la soledad en la que vivía. Shiro llegó y le robó una parte de sí, luego se fue con su corazón.

Hades le había quitado su alma. La desaparición de Shiro, le afectó más de lo que dejaría ver. Lo había perdido una vez, no lo haría dos veces, ya sufrió con la primera. Haría lo imposible para que ese cariñoso lleno de cicatrices regresara con él.

Keith mantenía y cuidaba del mayor con ahínco cuando se percató de que era lo que a él le había faltado durante tantos años de soledad. 

Abandonado de pequeño en un bosque lejos de toda civilización, había sido criado por ninfas de los árboles que si bien nunca se mostraban ante él siempre estuvieron allí para alimentarlo o brindarle refugio, quedó marcado con restos de magia para toda su vida condenado a vivir eternamente en el bosque siendo parte de las doncellas que nunca conoció. Al principio se negaba a comer e incluso a beber, tendría unos tres años cuando le dejaron allí y con vaya personalidad difícil, las ninfas aprendieron a hacerse cargo del pequeño, podía recordar muy vagamente a solo una de ellas que ignoró su naturaleza asustadiza y le ayudo con sus necesidades, Allura era lo que recordaba, solo su nombre, pues su apariencia se borraba con el tiempo de la memoria humana, nunca le habló solo le canturreaba hasta que se quedaba dormido. Conociendo solo palabras básicas, se limitó a seguirle el juego a su entorno natural, viviendo de lo que cazaba y de las frutas que podía conseguir de su "familia". 

.

Un hombre apreció un día por allá golpeando y cortando a diestra y siniestra a su compañía y a las que le habían criado con tanta fuerza, podía escuchar sus gritos a pesar de no haber escuchado su voz en toda su vida, querían huir, moverse, salir corriendo. Le picaban las manos quería destrozar a ese ser tan parecido a él pero tan ajeno que le parecía repulsivo. Intentó y vaya que lo hizo, empujarlo, alejarlo, más sin embargo, nunca lo llego a tocar apenas trataba le atravesaba como si fuera la nada misma, un espíritu. A pesar de saber que era perfectamente humano. 

El sujeto murmuró algunas palabras que no pudo saber su significado, solo entendió algo de que se iba de ese lugar por problemas  algo tenían que ver las plantas de ese lugar. En el momento en el que se alejó Keith lo siguió hasta que dejó por completo el bosque y él por curiosidad y rabia lo fue detrás del fornido sujeto notando que las plantas detrás de él se movían  a su andar, sabía que eran ellas. Cuando llegó a los límites del bosque se chocó contra un árbol que no había estado allí hacia un momento, en el borde de flores que crecía a la entrada del mismo notó una terrible sensación de ligereza como si flotara y sentir algo que le atraía más allá del bosque, estiró una de sus manos hacia afuera y entonces sucedió algo brilló de esta y sus dedos se desvanecieron como humo. 

Alarmado se retiró unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás tomando su mano entre la otra. Sus ojos violáceos se llenaron de lágrimas sin saber por qué, miró con desesperación hacia delante volviendo a tocar la cosa y pasando por el mismo proceso de sensaciones pero retirándose a tiempo otra vez. El sujeto miró detrás suya, no había nada a pesar de haber escuchado un susurro. Meh, le echó la culpa al viento y camino alejándose. Allí fue cuando el chico se dió cuenta de lo sólo que estaba y estaría, para toda su vida, sintió una mano en su hombro y una ola de tristeza ajena a la de él, Allura... Para cuando ese momento tenía unos quince años.

Años después seguía desarrollándose como un humano normal en su adolescencia, con nervios de acero para alejarse de las emociones que le invadieron aquel día que hubiera preferido seguir siendo ignorante de su destino. Con dieciocho años y una revolución hormonal a la que no le había dejado completado seguía sintiendo inseguro sobre acercarse a los límites del lugar-prisión donde vivía, pero siempre iba y se acercaba, sentado viendo más allá un valle verde vacío de humanidad. Tal vez por eso le habían dejado a su suerte a edad tan temprana en ese bosque abandonado de las manos del hombre. Se quedaba allí sentado varias veces a la semana recordando la sensación de dejarse ir, le gustaba pero le asustaba que le gustara, era como morir. A pesar de todo la mano de Allura siempre se posaba en su hombro cuando eso pasaba y sentía sus emociones, en su mayoría eran una mezcla de disculpa y tristeza, otra veces eran como un aliento de vida, que lo alentaba a seguir adelante, avanzando con el mismo tiempo.

.

Un hombre apareció un día de esos en los cuales se sentaba a los pies de algún árbol cerca al círculo que limitaba al bosque, contemplando el verde del valle no le tomó importancia, siempre había sido ignorado, apartando cuando comía o cuando estaba allí alzando la mano hecha humo. Pero este nuevo humano apenas atravesó la "barrera" pasó a su lado sin inmutarse, já, que cosa mas rara pensó Keith con ironía.

Se decidió a seguirle mientras caminaba de cerca, el hombre era todo un personaje desde un mechón blanco que caía en su frente hasta la cicatriz que pasaba por el puente de su nariz y ese extraño brazo brillante que parecía reflejar como un espejo. Keith conmocionado al notar ésto último se acercó a su lado y observo con molestia el brazo sin saber porqué, podía verse su reflejo deformado por la curva del mismo, y se preguntó que se sentiría estiró su mano para tocarlo y no lo atravesó como lo hizo con el primer hombre que había estado por allí. 

-Q-Que... - soltó un suspiro ahogado junto con una inhalación de sorpresa. Siguió golpeando con los dedos el extraño metal.

\- Umm, oye, puedes dejar de hacer eso? - le habló el hombre alto que había estado siguiendo, el muchacho ninfa no notó que se habían detenido hacia un rato. -No sabía que alguien...

-¿Me ves? - le interrumpió. - ¿Tú puedes verme? 

-¿Pues no estás muerto, verdad? Suelo ver almas en pena. - lo inspeccionó, llevó la mano de piel para hacer contacto con la del otro muchacho. - Te ves sano, y tu piel está tibia. No eres transparente tampoco.- sonrió haciendo que sus ojos casi desaparecieran en arrugas adorables. Levantó la mano para tocar su rostro pero el muchacho se alejó abruptamente, retrocedió y vió una mueca de disculpa en la cara ajena.

-No te acerques. -se mostró valiente aunque no sabía cómo lidiar con la situación. Juntó ambos brazos y los cruzó sobre su pecho.

-Me tomé la confianza, lo siento. - extendió la mano izquierda en dirección a Keith que la miró extrañado, que estaba haciendo ese sujeto, le había dicho que no se acercara. - Dime Shiro... - movió los ojos por el rostro del chico, no iba a tomar su mano. - Um, bueno... ¿Tu nombre? -se rascó la nuca con la mano en el aire

-Keith. 

-Un gusto, Keith... ¿Y que haces en el Bosque de las Ninfas? -comenzó a hacer conversación.

-Aquí vivo. -se encogió. -No pasan muchos hombres por acá.

-¿Por qué no te he visto en la aldea? A unos kilómetros hay--

-No puedo salir  - sentía que con ese Shiro, podía hablar, algo no hacía con nadie en ese bosque.- ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

-Me han hablado que este lugar es un refugio de los dioses, aquí no llega ninguna otra criatura aparte de animales y las ninfas.- busco entre las cosas que tenía en una bolsa que colgaba de su espalda. -Aquí está... Es un mapa para llegar. El bosque Altea. -señalo.

Y allí fue cuando el chico ninfa quiso saber más del lugar donde vivía y el exterior que había vivido ese extraño sujeto, se había conformado tantos años con solo saber sobrevivir y la rebeldía que le causaba llegar al límite del bosque y solo poder estirar su mano hacia afuera que se desvanecía en el aire. El Shiro era una persona que lo llenaba de información sobre el mundo y de a poco fue aprendiendo más sobre lo que había allí afuera de los límites, lo que había aprendido el de la cicatriz, le acompañaba de un las a otro dentro del bosque. 

.

En un momento se dió cuenta de que Shiro, se había vuelto su nuevo mundo. A pesar de que el hombre iba y venia, al principio no le tuvo mayor problema pero con el tiempo y el cariño que le demostraba el de ojos rasgados, fue metiéndose bajo su piel. Le gustaban los pequeños toques en sus manos y en el cabello. Era suave, nunca había experimentado ese tipo de sentimientos. Shiro dejaba ver mucho más que él, contando lo que era su vida pero guardándose algunas cosas más privadas, como lo eran su padre y su madre. Keith no supo muy bien a lo que se refería que allí estaba seguro, pero si que todo estaba en paz cuando así era.

Una de esas veces pelearon. No sabiendo que era la frustración que sentía por quedarse en ese sitio, condenado a no poder ir más lejos Shiro lo abrazó por detrás y él se alejó. Su pecho dolía y su corazón iba a mil como cuando notó que le podía ver por primera vez. Tenía una mirada desafiante cuando se acercó al límite del bosque para probar su punto y extendió el brazo entero mientras sentía esa conocida y embriagante sensación de dejarse ir. Fue cuando Shiro tomó a Keith y en un abrazo más apretado le dijo que lo sentía. El de los ojos violetas, se revolvió en los brazos de su querido amigo y soltó lágrimas, no había llorado así desde que era un niño y contaba con Allura para casi todo. 

-Sueltame, Shiro, sueltame, por favor...- siguió y sus lágrimas no paraban, las limpió una y otra vez pero siempre terminaban por mojar su cara otra vez. 

-Ni se te ocurra pedirlo. No lo haré, Keith... -le abrazo y coloco su barbilla sobre la coronilla del cabello de éste.- Hay algo que debo contarte. 

El menor se había quedado por fin quieto y ocultaba su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Shiro. 

-Iré con Hades, sé porque no puedes salir de aquí. Tu cuerpo yace aquí pero tú alma está allá abajo. -Shiro suspiro. -No soy tan humano como parezco. Soy quien ves aquí gracias a Hades. Más de una vez le he servido.

-Shiro, no te dejaré hacerlo. -le miró a los ojos con determinación, su libertad no valía la vida de Shiro.

-Volveré. - le dijo con convicción.

-

No volvió, al menos no al principio. Habían pasado días desde que Shiro se había ido, sabía ahora porque había permanecido en el bosque, nada negativo podía entrar. Era un lugar sagrado.

Keith había vuelto a su rutina anterior a conocer a Shiro, sentarse cada tarde a contemplar el valle verde esta vez en espera del mayor. Habían pasado al menos un mes desde que se fue.

-

Días pasados, horas contadas. No todo tenía un buen final según Keith, luego de darse cuenta que lo más seguro era que el de mechón blanco no volvería, le dolió. Ahora que había probado lo que era no estar solo se había acostumbrado al sentimiento de tener alguien solo para él, era egoísta y lo sabía pero quería volver a ver a ese amigo despertando junto a él, sintiendo toques cuando sonreían y juntaban sus frentes, abrazando el sentimiento de sentirse apreciado,  tuvo que volver de golpe a la nada de sobrevivir de lo que había en su prisión natural. 

Meses había pasado y se habían juntado en un año, según lo que Shiro le había explicado como servía un calendario, ya había sido un año exacto desde que se fue y no volvió.

\- Te dije que no te fueras. - sentado a los pies del árbol. Sintió una mano en su hombro, pero esa mano no le transmitía ningún sentimiento ajeno como la de Allura siempre lo hacía. Y volteó.- ¡Shiro!  

\- ¿Volví, no? - se agachó hasta la altura del chico ninfa. -Esta es tu--  
-Eres. Un. Idiota.- se enfureció a pesar de tener un par de lágrimas que se negaba a dejar caer.- No me importaba, no me importa, ni lo hará. Me quedaría aquí el resto de mi vida si tu estuvieses conmigo.

-Oh, has cambiado. No solías ser tan sincero con lo que pensabas. -igualmente le entregó el recipiente con un humo extraño, casi como el que salía de sus dedos cuando tocaba la barrera. -Me alegra estar de vuelta. -juntó sus frentes con calma.

Si bien Keith no sabía lo de hacia y sólo escuchaba lo que su cuerpo quería, lo hizo y chocó sus labios con los de Shiro. Eran igual de suaves y esponjosos como lo era el mismo de la cicatriz. Shiro pego un poco más sus labios para después soltarlos y dejar una risa al viento, Keith al sentir que se separaban se apresuró a volver a conectarlos con más fuerza que antes. Narices rozándose, ojos cerrados con sonrisas cálidas, manos en las mejillas sonrojadas acariciando con pulgares. 

-Debería irme más seguido sí así me recibirán. -toco sus labios con los de Keith en una sonrisa. 

-Cállate...  

-

Los días pasaron igual o más cálidos que ese. Por primera vez era feliz, y no había ingerido aquella botella humosa aún, era lo único que lo mantenía con un poco de preocupación, pero sus días juntos eran el mejor recuerdo al día siguiente. Y así se mantuvo durante un par de años.   
Pronto volverían a separarse y no sabría lo que le depararía al muchacho de ojos violáceos, su futuro en busca de Shiro. Lo encontraría sin duda lo haría porque a pesar de haber recuperado su alma, Shiro se la había llevado junto con su corazón y sus besos.


	3. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hábitos de sudor y camisas, cicatrices y lunares. Keith había notado cada cambio que daba el cuerpo de Shiro pre y post voltron.

Lo había visto sin camisa, muchas veces, tantas que había detallado su espalda con uno que otro lunar perfectamente pintado y oscuro, sobre el omoplato, a unos cuantos centímetros de la columna y bajando un par hasta el lado derecho de sus caderas. No es que fuera un sin vergüenza pasándose de acá para allá sin ropa, para nada, solo que luego de los entrenamientos se quedaba sin algún tipo de prenda superior por culpa del sudor. Si la culpa la tenía el sudor, si claro, por eso se le quedaba viendo fijamente, no le podía echar la culpa a otra cosa aparte del calor que hacía, si, si seguro.

Ni Keith se la creía, pero no tenía nada más que hacer cuando Shiro le obligaba a descansar a menos que cayera rendido como un par de veces, sí, antes de conocer al mismo don señor líder nato.

El punto es que después de acostumbrado a ver al mayor en solo pantalones había sido parte de su vida de estudiante en la academia Garrison.

Todo cambió después de que lo dieran por muerto en la misión Kerberos, y de que los Galra le habían torturado y obligado a luchar por su vida volviéndose el campeón. Las heridas que había sufrido durante ese año de perdido, se notaban por más fina que fuesen o manchas blancas rojizas casi imperceptibles a los demás pero Keith lo conocía bien como para que don señor líder nato no quisiera alterar a sus amigos dentro del castillo. Mucho menos que Pidge se enterara que algunas de esas, principalmente una de las que le atravesaba de la espalda al torso pasando por su cintura, fue por proteger a su querido hermano Matt.

Ese chico que era sólo unos años mayor cargaba con la pesadez de las cuales un anciano se quejaría, pero él tan joven que era, no. Llevaba a cuestas muchas cicatrices que le pudieron haber matado y eran un recordatorio fijo de lo que había vivido.

La cosa era que Takashi -como lo llamaba Keith en su cabeza- no había vuelto a quitarse su camisa delante de nadie a menos que fuera necesario, ni siquiera enfrente del chico que solía decir ser su estrella -aún lo era pero ya no lo mencionaba tanto, cursi, lo sabia- Ahora la tela que traía siempre pegada al cuerpo no dela quitaba en los entrenamientos, ni aunque esta se le pegara cambiando de color a uno más oscuro gracias al sudor, bendito sudor, su cuerpo pedía a gritos que lo hiciera pero no lo hizo ni una vez.

Solo en la intimidad de su habitación había podido ver solo un par de veces como los lunares y pequeñas pecas esparcidas fueron totalmente borradas de su viva piel cambiando a lo que eran ahora dolorosos recuerdos, pero que volvería a obtener de ser necesario por alguien como Keith o sus amigos, algo a lo que proteger. Keith lo sabía el chico de la cicatriz en la nariz que le había quitado su corazón yacía bajo esa piel rojiza o manchada, no importaba que tan profundo o cambiante fuera siempre sería su estrella igualmente.

Delineaba figuras inexistentes en sus hombros, espalda y torso pasando sus dedos delicadamente -cosa que él no era- a través de cada una y Shiro besando su frente ante la única cicatriz que se posaba sobre su sien.


	4. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como Shiro y Keith ven su libertad individualmente.

La libertad par Shiro era como un aliento pasajero. Siempre sería capturado de alguna u otra forma, ya sea por el imperio Galra o por sus propias manos y pensamientos. 

Siempre se sintió encerrado de alguna forma, por eso aprovechaba todo el tiempo del mundo en el que no tuviera ataduras. La ansiedad y el pánico lo perseguían durante días para después dejarlo agotado, y allí es cuando entraba Keith. Para él ese muchacho rebelde que había conocido en Garrison era lo más cerca a sentirse libre. Compartir compañía con sus amigos también lo hacía sentirse libre de poder decidir sobre la marcha y no lo que se le había impuesto.

Era como un suspiro de alivio cuando entraba en el león negro y podía volar junto con Keith y su igual de rebelde león rojo. Se sentía vivo como cuando despegó hacia la misión Kerberos, o como cuando notó que le amaba a Keith. Por lo mismo, el que no quería ser preso de sus emociones se dijo que debía dejar ir ese sentimiento llamado amor.

No volvió a pensar en ello pero si en sentirlo, y con ello las ganas de sentirse libre, solo que no era ni el momento ni el sentimiento preciso.

Por su parte Keith, su libertad residía en la velocidad, quería liberarse rápidamente de todo lo que lo mantenía controlado. Si algo realmente odiaba era no poder decidir, las obligaciones no eran algo para él igual que las órdenes. Por algo había sido echado de la academia sólo unos meses después de la desaparición de Shiro, no podía ignorar ese incómodo calor que le picaba el pecho ¿Ira? ¿Pasión? Simplemente el no sabía, solo que le molestaba mucho como para no hacer nada. Era como una mariposa saliendo de su capullo, solo que Keith no había podido volar de una sola vez. Tuvo que esperar él momento adecuado y eso fue cuando el mayor regresó, con pocos recuerdos pero vivo. 

Ese sentimiento había salido volando en libertad, en cuanto lo vió con ojos brillantes.

Takashi era mejor así, no lo habían devuelto entero pero le bastaba con tener a su amigo de nuevo junto a él.


	5. The Shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La cabaña perdida de convierte en un lugar lleno de calidez y suavidad (?)

Lo único en lo que pesaba el de ojos violáceos era que no sabía ni donde estaba hasta que se ubicó arriba de algo duro pero tibio. Frunció el ceño, esa no era su cama, ni menos su apartamento. El lugar estaba oscuro y olía a polvo junto con una extraña humedad. La cual salía de la supuesta cama, palpó debajo suya y notó que la cama estaba pegajosa. Lo suficiente para que su mano quedará con la misma humedad, que a pesar de todo, no olía mal.

La cama se movió bajo suyo y pensó por un estúpido momento que había un fantasma (juntarse con Lance ya estaba comenzando a ser un problema).

De nuevo recobrando sus cinco sentidos escuchó un murmullo, más como un suspiro de comodidad. Mierda. Con quién se había metido ahora ¿Qué espíritu lo maldecía ahora? Ya tuvo problemas cuando se metió aquella vez con la hermana de Lance, y gracias al cielo ella lo había parado apenada, nada ni nadie se enteró de eso solo Pidge y Shiro, mierda, SHIRO.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó con sus codos en lo que reconocía ahora como un pecho amplio. Oyó un quejido junto a un ugh, y la persona debajo suya se movió. Se levantó apenas y pegó a Keith en contra suya en un pegajoso abrazo de sudor. La mente de Keith iba a mil, no era precisamente la forma en la que hubiera querido salir del clóset peeero por otro lado. Una barbilla rasposa, músculos desarrollados rodeando su torso, piernas enredadas, quejidos. Ahora que lo notaba ¿eso era un mechón blanco? 

¡Sin duda estaba jodido! Era Shirogane fucking Takashi. Su mejor amigo del alma, Shiro.

¿Y además de Shiro, donde estaban? Apenas reconocía el lugar, la cama, un mueble enfrente de la misma y una ventana al costado derecho de la habitación. Wah, esa era la cabaña de la que el mechudo estuvo hablando las últimas semanas. Se dió cuenta poco después de que Shiro lo estaba tocando directamente sobre la piel de su espalda, sudada y caliente.

-Mmm... Keeeeeith. - el tono en el que habló, bueno murmuró, fue sugerente.

-Deja que salga el sol para romperte el trasero. - se revolvió entre sus brazos apretados.

-Ya lo hice contigo. - sonrió en medio del largo cabello desparramado por la  sucia almohada. 

-¡¿Q-Que?! - se tocó la espalda baja agitado, sonrojado hasta los hombros. -¡Takashi!

-Keith. -dijo su nombre suavemente. 

Usó su nariz para acariciar la acalorada mejilla del otro. Keith suspiró con la cara aún más roja de ser posible, enterró el rostro en el hueco del cuello del mayor y sopló haciendo cosquillas a ambos. Ellos dos no habían puesto un nombre después del límite de mejores amigos, las cosas cambiaron después de esa vez que Keith se había lanzado a Shiro, que lo estaba regañando por meterse en una pelea, y lo besó, callándolo pero fue imposible que se separara una vez que el japonés lo sostuvo del rostro y ufff, dios sabía desde cuando quería hacer eso, querían hacer eso. Fue como un alivio máximo para explotar la burbuja de tensión que al parecer crecía con cada pelea en la que se metía Keith. Desde entonces uno que otro beso no era extraño para ellos, bueno no habían llegado a más porque siempre estaban rodeados de sus amigos, y por lo menos Pidge que era la más cercana a ambos notaba una expresión de sincero cariño más allá de la amistad entre ellos dos. 

-Oye y como terminamos aquí, en el desierto, en medio de la nada.- trató de ignorar la evidente situación de la que hablarían después. Shiro seguía con una sonrisa boba y los ojos entrecerrados mirando al muchacho sobre él.

-Como ya habrás supuesto estamos en la cabaña que encontré hace un par de meses, ayer quería traerte pero te emborrachaste con Lance y Hunk. 

Por eso apenas podía recordar lo que pasó. Eso era momentáneo, ya que a la final terminaba siempre recordando las tonterías que hizo o Pidge le decía todo. 

-No recuerdo nada. Solo que después de salir con ellos iba a verme contigo. - se acomodó y el japonés jugaba con el cabello detrás de su nuca. 

-Lance te retó.

-No me digas que-- 

-A besarme. Y si no podías con ello, debías pagar tú por las bebidas. -recordó el patoso beso al que el señor no pierdo nunca lo sometió.

-Lo hice...

-Lo hiciste. Y vaya que lo hiciste.- rió cerrando los ojos. - Después los dejaste allí sentados y saliste a buscar tu moto. No te iba dejar conducir así, a medio camino de tu apartamento me dijiste que no tenías tus llaves y... Me aproveché para traerte aquí.- frotó la nuca de Keith en círculos como disculpa. 

-¿Y por que estamos desnudos? - ya el momento se había ido a la mierda con la franqueza y lo directo que fue con la pregunta. -¿Lo hicimos, verdad?

-Pues no exactamente, te quitaste la ropa por el calor y te traje aquí.- ah~ ahí estaba Shiro como siempre arreglando la situación dela forma más sencilla y suave posible.

Keith achinó los ojos mirando al chico bajo suya, le veía con sospecha. Sabía que lo que decía era verdad, había vivido su vida con él la mayor parte del tiempo presente. Ese no era cualquier mechudo era su mechudo. 

-Ya Shiro, te creo.- rodó sus ojos. - ¿Igual, que hacemos aquí? Tú tienes llave de mi apartamento.

-Si soy honesto, vine con doble intención.- lo atrajo a sí mismo para darle un toque de labios y un roce de narices. -Keith...

Le devolvió una mirada de picardía y sonrió de lado.- Tu nunca cambias.

En esa cabaña vivieron por un momento de libertad e intimidad, alejándose de las especulaciones sobre su relación, sus propias e idiotas ideas y sugería un futuro cercano a lo que sería el significado de sus emociones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pequé con el Shiro de la tercera temporada y... Me tenté :3c


End file.
